Shattered
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: Zbiór miniatur z melancholią w tle. Do tego pairingi-niespodzianki.
1. Po drugiej stronie lustra

**Shattered**

Odłamek pierwszy

_Po drugiej stronie_

Złapał ją. Dotyk jego silnych rąk wstrząsał nią. Co mogła poradzić? Była tylko słabą kobietą, mimo wszystko. Może to nie było takie złe. Mogła w końcu być bliżej niego. Na ten pokręcony sposób. A on WIEDZIAŁ.

Zastanawiała się często, co kryje się za fasadą pozornego spokoju. Co mógł czuć, gdy ją całował? Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Z rozkoszy. Z powodu niewypowiedzianego pragnienia, które w niej kiełkowało, gdy go widziała.

To, co czuła, gdy była przy nim. Całował ją delikatnie, schodząc coraz niżej. Chłodny dotyk żelaza na jej ciele. Stal rozpruwająca gardło jednym gładkim cięciem. Chciała, żeby to zrobił. Czasem chciała. To by było takie proste. Te momenty, gdy w jej oczach widniało błaganie, by ją rozdarł bez litości. Ale on się nigdy nie śpieszył. Brak oddechu. Chwila spełnienia, która nadchodziła wiecznie.

Otworzyła oczy. Usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się. Jej wzrok padł na toaletkę. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i westchnęła, widząc na szyi wyraźnie zaczerwienioną linię w odbiciu.

_Lustra_

* * *

pairing: Vivi x Crocodile


	2. Szklanka w połowie pusta

**Shattered**

Odłamek drugi

_Szklanka_

Przejrzysty płyn kołysał się w odstawionej przed chwilą szklance. Nie chciał go. Nie tak otwarcie. Bo co inni powiedzą? Musiał dbać o swoją reputację. Właśnie, reputację i honor. Udawać, że go nie dostrzega. Że to nie boli. A przynajmniej nie bardziej niż cięta rana.

Byli tak różni, a jednocześnie tak podobni do siebie. Każdy z nich prowadził swoją grę. Raz jeden był na wierzchu, raz drugi. To wszystko straciło na znaczeniu w chwili, kiedy mu powiedział. Chciał tylko tego jednego. Zasypiać w jego ramionach. Głaskać niesforne blond kosmyki. Czy nie każdy zasługuje na odrobinę szczęścia?

Stłuczona miłość. Delikatna i

_W połowie pusta_

* * *

pairing: Zoro x Sanji


	3. Na sznurkach cudzej nienawiści

**Shattered**

Odłamek trzeci

_Na sznurkach_

Od pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczył, czuł, że to jest to. Odpowiedź na jego modlitwy szeptane wśród bezsennych nocy. Ale bardziej go poznawał, tym bardziej widział, że to wszystko jest bez sensu. Mimo to nie poddawał się. On przyciągał jego wewnętrzny chłód jak magnes, i nie tylko jego. Ale właśnie jego najbardziej.

Wewnętrzny ogień. To właśnie czuł, gdy na niego patrzył. Może tego potrzebował. Zahamowania. Przystanięcia. _Zaczekaj, jestem tu, dokąd tak pędzisz?_ Gnam za cudzymi marzeniami. Tymi, które nigdy się nie spełnią.

Skrzydła podcięte przedwcześnie. Kołysane w rytmie

_Cudzej nienawiści_

* * *

_pairing: Ace x Marco_


	4. Monter to monster

**Shattered**

odłamek czwarty

_Monster_

Jestem potworem. Właśnie tak. Słowa nie opiszą, co przeszedłem. Chociaż mogło być dużo gorzej. Sam wybrałem tę drogę. Mimo iż wiedziałem, co robię, brnąłem dalej. Sam jestem sobie winny. Muszę odpokutować swoje grzechy.

To, czego ponownie nie poczuję. Rozdzierająca niepewność jutra. Lęk przed odtrąceniem. Tchórzliwa odwaga.

_Kocham cię. W moich snach._

Ona zrozumiałaby. Gdyby tylko wiedziała.

Jestem potworem. Nie inaczej. Brak słów na to, co musiałam przejść. A było jeszcze gorzej. Oni mi to zrobili. Wbrew mojej woli musiałam iść naprzód. To przecież nie moja wina. Nic nikomu nie zrobiłam.

Jest tyle rzeczy, których nie zdążyłam doświadczyć. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju. Łagodny uścisk silnych ramion. Śmiałość, by marzyć.

_Kochaj mnie, dobrze? Jawa to zbyt wiele._

On, normalny mężczyzna, nie mógł mieć pojęcia, jak się sprawy mają. Czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby mnie zrozumieć?

_To monster_


	5. Brakujący kawałek układanki

**Shattered**

odłamek piąty

_Brakujący kawałek_

Puzzle-d. Tak się czuł, gdy go widział. Zaintrygowany. Jak na takiego młodzieniaszka, sporo osiągnął w życiu. W przeciwieństwie do niego. Owszem, w końcu nawet on osiągnął szczyt swoich możliwości, ale cały czas był nieudacznikiem, przyznajmy to szczerze. Nikogo nie oszukasz, chłopie, niezależnie od tego sztucznego uśmiechu przyklejonego do twarzy.

Wszystko kiedyś się kończy, brachu. Cały ten cyrk dobiegnie końca.

Oddam ci serce. Pustka w twojej piersi domaga się, by ją zapełnić. Oddam ci, co zechcesz, ale błagam, nie patrz już na mnie tymi zimnymi oczyma. Rozkrój mnie na części, bo, choć po mnie tego nie widać, moja dusza krzyczy. Usłysz ją. Lub weź do ręki i zmiażdż.

Jesteśmy dwoma częściami, ale czy pasującej

_Układanki?_

* * *

pairing: Buggy x Law


	6. (Nie) Poznając ciebie

**Shattered**

odłamek szósty

_[Nie] Poznając_

Gdy na ciebie patrzę, chce mi się rzygać. Wyglądasz jak idiota w tym durnym ubraniu. Kiedyś byłeś inny, ale czemu, do diabła, mi to zrobiłeś? Nazywasz mnie okrutnym, a sam jesteś jeszcze gorszy. Oszukałeś mnie. Ja nie wybaczam łatwo. Nie tym razem, stary. Wybacz. Choć właściwie i tak mi nie zależy.

Od teraz każde z nas pójdzie swoją drogą. Widzę to w twoich oczach. Jesteś zbyt okrutny. Dobrze się bawiłam z tobą. Dziękuję ci. To musiało być dla ciebie trudne. Czuję się teraz o wiele lepiej. Wiem już, czego chcę od dziś. Kiedyś –

_Ciebie_


End file.
